The Way It Started
by AceroxMC
Summary: When two small children come to Lara and Alex's house they take them in as there own,twelve years later the kids will have to go on a life changing adventure,will they survive? will they discover a secret they never knew about there past? find out(this is my first story,if its not so good that's why) character death in the third chapter,just a heads up
1. Chapter 1

12 years earlier

I heard a sound at the front stoop. I walked to the door,and opened it to see two small children standing there,one was a young boy with light brown hair and dark green eyes,the other was a smaller girl with medium brown hair and pale blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Danny,this is my sister Martha. Whats your name?" The boy asked. "I'm Lara. Why are you all alone out here in the rain?" I asked him. "I don't remember,may we come in please?" He asked. "Sure." I said and let the kids come inside,they were both very wet from the rain. I walked into the kitchen and saw my husband,Alex,making something in the furnace. "Alex,there were two little kids in the rain." I said. "Why were they in the rain?" he asked. "I asked,but he doesn't remember." i said. "Well,is it really the best idea to leave two small children in a room all alone while there soaking wet?" he asked sarcastically,we walked back into the living room,both the kids had towels and were drying off. "How did you get the towels?" Alex asked. "I just grabbed two,there are a bunch in that thing over there." Danny said pointing to the hamper. "Do you have a place to stay at?" I asked. "No,i don't remember much." He said. "Alex,they should stay here." i said. "alright." He agreed almost as soon as i asked,i led the kids to the guest room and they fell asleep instantly...


	2. Chapter 2

Presnt Day Cube City Dannys POV My sister Martha and I were practace fighting with our wooden swords just outside the woods,we clashed swords and i sent hers flying. "No fair,your stronger than me!" She said. "Thats how you win battles,little sis." I ran to grab her sword before she could get it. I ripped it out of it's spot in the tree stump. "I win again!" I shouted in victory. "only because your stronger than me." She mumbled under her breath,then i saw her friend charge up to us holding her wood sword. She had medium blond hair,dark brown eyes and pale skin. "Brittany,slow down! What are you doing?" Martha asked. "I thought we were fighting." She said lowering her sword. "No,were not fighting." I said running at her,i hit the sword right out of her hand. "I'm winning!" I said and climbed a nearby tree,both girls were trying to get me but couldnt reach. "thats why i learned how to climb trees when i was seven." I said down to them,the sun was going down and i climbed down. "Hey,we should get going,it's getting dark." I said pointing to the sun,both girls agreed and we walked back to our houses. "Race you home!" Martha shouted and ran twords our house on the hill top. "Hey,you got a head start!" I screamed to her,but she was already at the house. when i walked through the door i saw mom at the furnace and dad stiring something. "I thinki'm gonna go to bed,good night mom and dad." Martha said walking to our bedroom. "Me to,night." i said while heading through the door. Martha and I changed into our pajamas and went to sleep... 


	3. Chapter 3

Dannys POV When I woke up I had this sick feeling that something wasn't right,I just dismissed it and got out of bed. "Come on Martha,it's time to get up." I said and got dressed. "Why do we have to get up?" She asked. "Because,uh because...because we do." I said and walked out the door. "Martha come on!" I yelled. "I'm comin,i'm comin!" She said back sliding her shirt on as she walked,we walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. As we walked twords the living room the sick feeling grew,I wasn't sure what it was about though. We walked through the doorway,i looked down at the floor and saw blood everywhere,my eyes trailed to the sorce,when I found the sorce I fell onto my knees. "Danny,whats wrong?!" Martha asked,I pointed to two dead bodies laying on the floor,i recognised the bodies to be Lara and Alex... 


	4. Chapter 4

Marthas POV I looked where Danny was pointing an almost screamed. Our parents were dead,there blood all over the floor and walls. I started crying,Dany came up from the floor and hugged me. "D-Danny,how did this happen?" I asked. "I wish i knew Martha,I wish i knew." He said patting my head. "Lets go outside,i need air." He said and headed out the door,i followed without a single word. I was trying to prosess what had happened,but no conclusion i made made any sense. I saw Dannys friend running twords us,she had medium length blond hair,pale green eyes,tanned skin and black nerdy glasses. "Hey guys,whats up with the frowns?" She asked. "Our parents were killed last night." Danny said. "Oh no,how did it happen?" She asked. "We don't know,i wish we did but we don't." I said. "If you'd like i'll help you find out." She said. "Not now,maybe later. I just wanna go and sit in a tree for a while." Danny said and started walking twords the forest. "Well,i hope you feel better Danny." She said.

"Have you heard the ledgend of Herobrine?" I asked. "Yeah,that guy is creepy." She said. "Hey,lets go check on Danny." I suggested. "Ok." She agreed and we walked to the woods,Danny was laying in a tree. "Hey Danny,you wanna go into town with us?" I asked. "Sure." He said and we walked twords Cube City... 


	5. Chapter 5

In CubeCity Dannys Pov "How much farther is town?" Jane asked. "Only a little longer i think." I said and saw the top of some buildings over the hill,we ran the rest of the way. "Lets check in on Jeff." Jane said and started heading twords the magic shop,we followed. "Jeff,we're here!" Martha shouted to the boy behind the counter,he had shoulder length black hair,very pale skin and ice blue eyes. "Hey guys,whats up?" He asked. "I think we're pretty awsome!" Jane shouted and hugged him. "Jane,loose! Loose!" He shouted,and she let go. "Sorry." She said,he hopped over the counter and stood next to us. "So,what brings you here?" He asked. "We wanted to know if you'd like to come to lunch with us." I said. "Sure,just a sec." He said and walked back behind the counter,i heard him yelling to someone and then walk back out. "Where are we going?" He asked. "To that little chinese place around the corner." Martha suggested and pointed twords the street of stores. "Ok then,race you guys there!" Jeff said starting to speed off,i followed close behind. "Not much faster than me Jeff!" I said and passed him,I skidded to a stop when we got around the corner,Jeff and the gurls not far behind,I heard Martha scream. "H-How did this happen?!" Jane shouted. The whole street was on fire...

Jeff is based off one of my best friends by the username of Jeff The Killer,Jane is based off my other best friend by the username of Jane The Killer :) hope you like the story so far 


	6. Chapter 6

Danny's Pov

The street was on fire,as far as I could tell there was no one in the fire. Until i looked in front of the food court where i saw a man,he seamed not hurt by the fire. The only feature I could make out were his white eyes,they glowed brighter than the fire,it seamed like i knew his eyes,but from where i do not know. "Hey guys,do you see that guy in there?" I asked. "No,why is there someone in the fire?!" Jane asked. "Maybe he got tired of the cold weather." Jeff said getting him a smack to the back of the head by Jane. "Ow! What was that for?!" He shouted. "this is not the time for sarcasm!" Martha screamed at him. "Guys,this is also not the time for fighting!" I pointed out,the man seamed to hear us and got closer,I didn't realize until he was only a few blocks away from me. I almost screamed when i saw him so close but I didn't,I just stared at him and he stared back. After what seaed like hours of us staring at eachother he smiled,not a friendly/happy smile,one of pure evil. I didn't say anything just stared back,then i heard what sounded like sirens in the distance and turned in the direction,when i turned back the man was gone...

An hour later

Jeff's Pov

The fire had been put out,no one was hurt to badly if at all,we never saw the guy that Danny was talking about,actually he had been pretty quiet since about five minutes before the fire was put out. "Hey,Danny,is something wrong?" He shook his head and sat silently. "You sure?" He nodded and still was silent. "Danny,I can tell when your lieing,and your lieing about this,what's up?!" Martha demanded,he sighed and told us the whole story. He said there was a white eyed man in the fire,how he was arms length from him,how he just dissapeared,the creepy feeling he got from him. We were all speakless,eventually though someone had to break the silence. "Who do you think it was?" I asked him. "I don't know,but he seamed familliar." He said. I saw someone behind him but didn't say anything because the man matched the discruiption to the man Danny had been talking about perfectly. "Can we do something fun,like laser tag or something?" Martha asked. "Martha,we're not twelve." Dany said. "I think it's a great idea." I said,Jane agreed. "Fine." Dany gave in and we walked twords the game palace...

two hours later

Danny's Pov again

We had finished the lazer tag,I won ten rounds,Jeff won seven,Jane eleven and Martha won twenty. We were walking home,i tried to ignore the suroundings in the living room and just went to bed...

Ok,I needed to update,i'm sorry i haven't in a while. I had to do The CreepyPastas,witch is also going to update soon. Hope you like the story so far,see you in the next chapter (well i won't see you,but you know what i mean)bye... 


	7. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT UPDATE: Ok guys,I haven't updated in a while because first of all,Crystal hasen't been here to help with the chapter. Second of all,I couldn't quite think of what i wanted to happen in the new chapter of The Way it Started,so i hope that explains even just a little bit,i hope to get the next chapters out soon but i make no promisses,see you in the new chapter 


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok guys,i told you i didn't have any ideas,buuuut i wanted to write something,sooooo i'm writng today.**

Danny's Pov

Sometime in the middle of the night I woke up,I couldn't see the time on the alarm clock,I tried to go back to sleep but something was preventing me from doing so. I heard a loud crash in the living room and jumped out of bed,i dashed into the living room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I sighed and walked back to my room,it seamed that Martha didn't hear,weird. I still couldn't fall asleep. After what seamed like an hour of sitting there trying to sleep I just descided to get up,so i got dressed and went to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal. After i finished i heard a knock at the door,I got up and opened the door to see no one. "hm,little kids." I assumed and closed the door,emedietly after there was a knocking on the other side,I swung open the door and saw the man again. "What do you want?!" My voice cracked,he said nothing just stared at me,then he dissapeared. I had that sick feeling again but ignored it,then i remembered what happened last time. I gasped and ran to Martha's room,no blood anywhere,a sleeping Martha was in her bed,nothing was out of place,broken or anything,I sighed a sigh of relief and left the room. I sat on the couch and was about to turn on the t.v. before i heard an arrow being shot and blacked out...

**Ok,I did have writers block,but I dont anymore,so i wrote a new chapter,one of the many reasons i haven't updated in a while is because i got a new video game ^-^, Majora's Mask to be exact,but you probably don't care,so i'm gonna saw goodbye -dissapears in a cloud of ender particals-**


	9. AN

Hey,i'm not dead! (yay!) I have been a bit busy and i'm sorry about not posting in a while. I have a bad case of writers block so if anyone has ideas for a new chapter plz tell meh.

~Ace 


End file.
